Stars and Starts
by thimble'nkiss
Summary: After graduating finishing school, Wendy elects to spend the summer at her Aunt's country home in preparation of her fall debut. ONE-SHOT


High above the trees, a soft light flickered and flitted blending in seamlessly with the stars. After a long pause it dropped and extinguished as whispered words floated on the light breeze. There some ten feet below a young couple stood, oblivious to the watchful eyes and hidden ears. The boy was tall, broad for his age with lean limbs muscled from a summer of manual labor; his auburn shag painted black by shadows. The girl was slight with the beginnings of a woman's figure and an unconscious beauty. The moon put spun sugar highlights in her hair. And those lips. This light knew those lips.

The country was such a nice change from the busy, smoggy London scene. This night in particular was especially nice; the air just didn't seem to have the power to feel as heavy as it normally did and the starts were so bright they seemed to be showing off for some unknown prize. The night held it's breath as Wendy and James stepped apart. They were standing in a grove of trees near the pond her younger cousins loved to swim in. Despite the full moon it was dark where they were standing and James could barely find the outline of her face. The whites of Wendy's eyes sparkled with a curious combination of awe and mischievousness. She held a power over him that he didn't completely resent. Gently, the owls hooted as if to remind them that someone should speak.

Slowly James brushed back a tray wisp of hair and moved to hold her waist more securely. His eyes tracing her face before dropping to her lips. "You've already given it to someone" his tone was more disappointed than accusing. He had been afraid that this would be the case.

"Yes" Wendy and glanced up to notice that James was no longer looking at her, but gazing up through the trees to the stars beyond. "I'm terribly sorry James. You know that it would belong to you and I hope my heart is a consolation." Joining his search of the stars Wendy allowed her thoughts to drift to the boy she'd given her kiss to. She hadn't seen him since the night he appeared in her window; that had been almost seven years ago. Her tone made James soften, "Please James, you won't blame me for it? It's past, let's enjoy what we can of this 'adventure' before it turns light or we get caught", Wendy added as a daring hint. Could his sweet Wendy have a naughty side, James wondered.

Wendy took him by the hand and led him out of the grove, the change in light was drastic and he could see how the moon reflected in her light brown hair. He followed vaguely wondering where she was leading him, for his thoughts had begun to drift elsewhere; to the realms his mind was not allowed to explore in most situations. But this was different; it was a time and place that belonged solely to him and Wendy. "Come, and please don't trip" Wendy chided playfully "you know the only thing I can do is kiss it to make it better, but if it's anything much worse we would have to explain it to my aunt." They continued for a while in silence, Wendy humming softly and absently caressing the back of James' hand in hers. James had gathered his thoughts enough now to ask where they were going. "To the fields. I leave the day after tomorrow and I haven't seen the stars yet"

"What are you talking about? You see the stars every night when you sit on the porch while your aunt enjoys here evening's sherry" He said a little miffed that they weren't going back to the dark trees that told no secrets.

"Yes I know I've seen _stars_, but it's been an eternity since I've _stargazed_ and tonight is blessedly clear. You can point out the constellations to me" Wendy turned suddenly to look back, catching James off guard. "Please" her whisper almost lost on the light spring breeze. Wendy skipped ahead and stretched out in a patch of clover. James ambled up after her, shaking his head clear of the fog her teasing had created. He enjoyed how her long, slender limbs looked sprawled in the grass and the soft shadows that her curves cast. He may have looked too long, but no one but the stars took notice. And of them, only one cared. "Wendy, you know the constellations as well as me, why don't we do it together" he asked unsure of her motives. When his father took them stargazing in years before, she had always been anxious to best him. Her request puzzled him immensely. Wendy replied simply "I like the way you explain them to me," she was silent for a moment, then said quietly, "I like to hear you talk."

This was new, but not wanting to disappoint James carefully explained all the stars, their stories, and other tidbits of fact that he had picked up. They lay there together until they could just barely see dawn creeping over the horizon, afraid to disturb the sleepy couple.

_It was right to be afraid_ Wendy thought. _Why can't dawn come when I'm ready for it? _Again, for the second time that night she thought of the boy and the magical place where the dawn _would_ come when she wanted it to. Groggily she sat up and turned to James, "We should be getting back. Aunty will let me sleep, but will still want me to go to her book club's luncheon in the afternoon".

"You're right, this was nice though. Too bad we didn't have the courage to do it earlier in your stay". James stood up and offered his hand to help Wendy up.

"Yes, but somehow I think it wouldn't have been as magic if we had done it any sooner". Wendy looked up at tall boy with broad shoulders as a small shadow passed her face. By this time next year, she will have had her debut and such childish scheming would bear absolutely no tolerance in either her house or his. Taking his hand, Wendy started back towards the house. James walked her up to her window, eased the latch and lifted Wendy to sit in the sill. With a soft sigh, she turned to get in bed.

"Wendy, wait!" She turned beautiful surprise showing on her delicate face. James leaned in and gave her a kiss. "G'night" he murmured into her ear. Then he turned and walked away letting his thoughts wander across the open expanse of sky above his head.

Wendy stood at her window thinking; her fingers gently brushed her skin left tingling from James's caress. She gave a small laugh at the irony. Here she was again, standing at the window wondering when she would she would see him next. And hoping that this time would be different than the last time she stood staring out her window. The idea that she never would never crossed her mind. So, with one last glance to the stars she shut the window and got in bed.

_Can I start something new, if I'm still waiting on the stars?_


End file.
